Superhero Buttercup 2
It is a Sequel of Superhero Buttercup. Where Systar Aliens Join the Earth Superheroes to Stop Dark Laser and his Men from threatening the Universe. Characters * Ray Manchester/Captain Man * Henry Hart/Kid Danger * Buttercup * Buzz Lightyear * Emmet Brickowski * Rex Dangervest * Lucy/Wyldstyle * XR * Commander Nebula * Young Tarzan * Megamind * Leo San Juan * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Sherman * Shanti * Kira Supernova * Gary Supernova * Scorch Supernova * Kip Supernova * Io * Doc * Thurman * Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Vegeta * Kick Buttowski * Lori Loud * Krushauer * Star Butterfly * Wanda * Winston Deavor * Gru * Batman * Shazam * Blossom * Bubbles * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Lucius Best/Frozone * Double G * Triple G * The Flash * Zarbon * General Sweet Mayhem * Raspberry * Queen Watevra Wanabi * Balthazar * Ice Cream Cone * Blisstina Utonium * Yamcha * Unikitty * The CareBears (Cameos) * Bloom (Cameo) * Thor Odinson * Disney Princesses * Thanos * Dark Laser * Burter * Recoome * Jeice * Guldo * Captain Ginyu * Dodoria * Shisami * Appule * Corvus Glaive * Promixa Midnight * Ebony Maw * Cull Obsidian * Sporde * Darth Maul * Dark Mayhem * Strongdor * Fairy Pinchess * Son of Scalestro * Silico * Jenny Wakeman * Jesse Wackman/Heroic Screenslaver * Simone (Cameo) * Tails (Cameo) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Cameo) * Darma (Cameo) * Tyler Klause (Cameo) * Rapunzel (Cameo) * Mulan (Cameo) Battles At Xandar: * Zarbon vs. Ronan At Earth (2021 A.D.) Swellview: * Captain Man vs. Dark Mayhem * Buttercup vs Dark Mayhem * Captain Man vs Strongdor * Kid Danger vs Fairy Pinchess * Emmet Brickowski vs Strongdor, Fairy Pinchess And Son of Scalestro * Emmet Brickowski vs Dark Mayhem Apocalypseburg: * Frozone vs Zarbon, Sweet Mayhem And Raspberry (Spaceship) * Megamind vs Zarbon, Sweet Mayhem And Raspberry (Spaceship) * Krushauer vs Zarbon, Sweet Mayhem And Raspberry (Spaceship) * Billy Batson/Shazam vs Zarbon (True Form) * Buttercup vs Zarbon (True Form) * Captain Man and Elastigirl vs Zarbon (True Form) * Flash vs Zarbon (True Form) In Space: Star Command Facility: * Elastigirl, Captain Man, Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest (In Training) vs Training Bots Planet Baab: * Captain Man, Elastigirl, Emmet Brickowski, Buzz Lightyear, Rex Dangervest, XR, Ty Parsec, and Scorch Supernova vs Dodoria * Zarbon vs Dodoria Systar System: * Elastigirl vs Proxima Midnight * Rex Dangervest, Wyldstyle, And Rex Dangervest vs Corvus Glaive * Captain Man vs Ebony Maw * MetalBeard, Jonathan, Rapunzel vs Cull Obsidian * Queen Watevra Wanabi vs Darth Maul * Yesss vs Jeice * XR vs Guldo * Zarbon (True Form) vs Recoome * Yamcha and Blisstina Utonium vs Captain Ginyu * Mr. Incredible vs Burter * Mr. Incredible vs Shisami (is now Rehabiliated) Back to Earth: * Buzz Lightyear vs Dark Laser * Team Superheroes vs Thanos * Iron Man vs Thanos (Final Battle) Epilogue: * Team Buttercup vs Silico and the Mind-Controlled People. Jesse Wackman Will Appear in Silico vs Screenslaver. Chapters * Chapter 1: Somewhere In Xander * Chapter 2: Let the Mayhem Begin * Chapter 3: Emmet is Back * Chapter 4: Dark Mayhem’s Request * Chapter 5: Return to Apocalypseburg * Chapter 6: Spacecraft Attack * Chapter 7: Mayhem’s Advice * Chapter 8: Zarbon Attacks/Kidnapped * Chapter 9: Rescue Mission * Chapter 10: Behold The Systar System * Chapter 11: Welcome to Star Command * Chapter 12: Training * Chapter 13: Situation on Planet Baab * Chapter 14: Zarbon Arrives/Zarbon vs Dodoria * Chapter 15: The Chase * Chapter 16: Systar Jungle * Chapter 17: Arrival to the Ceremony * Chapter 18: Battle at the Ceremony * Chapter 19: Back to Planet Earth * Chapter 20: Thanos Returns * Chapter 21: Battle Royale Against Thanos (Final Battle) * Chapter 22: Universe’s Greatest Heroes (Happily Ever After) * Chapter 23: Party at DevTech * Chapter 24: Silico Returns * Chapter 25: Jesse Wackman Suits Up Trivia Movie Rating * PG - Mild and Rude Humor, causes heroic actions. Transcript Click here Gallery 1 Space Ranger Captain Man.jpeg|Captain Man In a Space Ranger Suit Space Ranger Emmet.jpeg|Space Ranger Emmet Space Ranger Elastigirl.jpeg|Space Ranger Elastigirl Space Ranger Rex Dangervest.jpeg|Rex turned Good Buzz Lightyear in Superhero Buttercup 2.jpeg|Buzz Lightyear returns Space_Rangers_in_Planet_Baab.jpeg Gallery 2 More Gallery Click Here See Also * Superhero Buttercup (Preceded) * Silico vs Screenslaver (Following) Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:2023 Films Category:Specials